The plan
by aduckinahat
Summary: this is the story of how mike puck sam and rachel get the girls and boy  with a little help from each other.faberry Percedes tike and kum.
1. Chapter 1

**The plan**

a.n this plot wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it btw I know my grammar and that sucks but couldn't find a beta .

disclaimer: don't own glee if I did Finn just wouldn't be in it . like at all I would kill him off or send him to a Japanese boarding school.=)

It was the start of summer and puck, Sam, Rachel and mike where having their weekly "bro night" these started in middle school but it was only mike, Rachel matt and puck no one else knew about it. Sam joined around freshman year when matt moved and Rachel pleaded with the other two to let him join. They obviously let him. So now they were having a few beers (yeah even Rachel) playing halo (mike and Rachel vs. puck Sam mike and Rachel were winning) and were talking about their crushes puck liked Mercedes, Sam liked Kurt (he came out to them after Rachel did) and Rachel liked Quinn (puck assured he didn't mind) and mike was still hung up on Tina who was back with artie. And with a bit too much beer they came up with to get their girls (and boy).this is the story of what happened and how...

a.n should I continue ?


	2. Chapter 2

A.n thanks for the awesome reviews and all the fav stories/alerts. Will update at least once a week.

Disclaimer: I Do not own glee if I did Mr. Shue would become a real teacher and care about the kids not his hair and Emma.

Puck' s p.o.v

Damn why were his hands so sweaty he rubbed them on his jeans ,he was just taking her a slushy he had kina noticed she like grape too and ray said he should do some nice shit for Mercedes and this was the best he could come up with. Fuck he just realised what was he gunna say to her shit shit shit,well hed just have to text ray and the guys.

**To =hotjewgal ,** **trouthy and** **completelyawesomebetterthanme chang(**now he knew what mike was doing on his phone boy was gonna pay for that later)

**Guys hlp me gt no clue wt to say to her =[**

He was leaning against a locker waiting for a response.

Rachel's pov

She was sitting in the choir room helping Sam with his reading and mike was there practicing the new dance move this had been there routine since they came back for summer though puck was usually playing guitar. When she got his text crap she knew they forgot to tell him something. She looked up at Sam and mike seeing their faces she knew he sent it to them all.

"what do we say B" mike asked

"ohh I know tell him to talk in navi"  
>me and mike just looked at him with are you serious look<br>"ooor maybe not" Sam said  
>"ok ok i know ill text him now" she said<p>

**To pucky puck (**shereally liked the good vibrations song ok**)**

**Talk to her about glee tell her she looks nice and offer her the slushy make some jokes NO I repeat NO sexual innuendos got it .good luck from us all =]**

His replay was there in seconds

**Y u always tlk lk tat jst tlk in txt tlk k ad gt it ty **

**From pucky puck**

"guys he's about to do it come on" she yelled  
>they dropped everything and ran outside to the hallway. She thought they must look a funny site. A short girl running with a blonde biber and a dancing jock running like madmen .yeah they looked hilarious! They reached the corner and she stopped mike ran into her and Sam ran into mike.<p>

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Quinn's pov

She was standing at Santana's locker with Brittney, san and Britt were talking about ducks or something, when they suddenly stop talking I look up and see mike Sam and berry running down the hall when they stop they all run into each other and she can't help but laugh san and Britt look at her but she just ignores them and continues staring .she sees them looking at something at follows their gaze she sees a nervous puck talking to a bashful Mercedes she sees Mercedes nodding and puck smiling like an idiot .she looks back to Rae...berry and sees her high five Sam and mike, then walk up to puck and start punching and slapping puck on the back and they start cheering. She can't help but think Rachel looks so ho...stupid hitting puck on the back of the head, yeah stupid .the bell rings so she walks to class shaking her head. Yeah berry is defiantly not hot right?

a.n still no beta so mistakes are mine

THANKS FOR READING


	3. please read

NOT AN UPDATE

Sorry to everyone I realise I haven't updated and I'm really sorry but the reason I haven't is I was told I might have dyslexia and it just made me kina give up with writing and I've tried to write but I just can't ,again I'm really _really _sorry.


End file.
